Sexual Adventures of Griff Jones
by Halcyonic Dayz
Summary: Griff Jones was forced to attend Camp Kikiwaka and while there it did not take long for him to realize that the boys only have just the one thing on their mind. Gay boy on boy pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

 **I do not own, have any rights to the show Bunk'd. I do not know the cast or crew nor have knowledge of the sexuality of them. This is all fiction and no money is being made.**

Author Note:- This is a work of fiction. What you are about to read is 100% fake, it has not happened nor do I think will happen. If you do have sex do so with someone of legal age and use protection.

 **Chapter One**

* * *

Griff Jones was a 13-year-old boy with brown hair and brown eyes, unlike most 13-year-olds he IS a reformed juvenile delinquent assigned to attend Camp Kikiwaka to keep him on the straight and narrow.

This morning he was experiencing a lovely dream, at least he thought it was a dream... now it felt a little too real. Griff laid on his bed face down on his stomach, and the and the naked youth pondered his situation if he was still dreaming or not.

Two hands had a firm grip on each of his butt cheeks and spread it exposing his well used, deflowered rosebud that still unknown to Griff leaked some cum from last night orgy.

The owner of the hands had his face right up inside his crack and was feasting on the juices that his ass contains. He long since outgrew his clothes and now roamed the forest as naked as the day he was born. Yes, it was Timmy's dirty filthy hands kneading Griff's ass cheeks and his hungry mouth devouring him, his tongue rejoicing for the delicious taste that the Grizzlies boy deposited inside their newest member.

It's typically Griff who finds an ass hovering over his face knowing what was expected of him. Now finding himself on the receiving end made him unexpectedly beginning to purr, his assailant passion and hunger made Griff feel horny for more.

The purr was interrupted with the occasional moaned, and when Griff opened his mouth to speak, he found his mouth covered by a younger person hand.

"Don't you dare say a fucking word." Timmy moved forward and demanded of Griff his young boyish hard cocked pressing into Griff's back. "I like getting fucked just as much as you, it seems, but today is a special day for me, and I want to top a cute slut, and you're it. So, keep quiet, so the boys don't wake up and fuck me as well as you. Can you do that for me?" Timmy asked as he bit down on Griff's earlobe and tugged it.

Griff was able to smell the wilderness from the unkempt boy's hand and due to his mouth still being muffled nodded his head in the affirmative. He tried to turn his head and finally put a face to the voice, but whoever this camper was he remained in his blind spot.

"You look so fucking sexy last night, on your back with your feet in the air as the boys took turns on both of your ends, I was jealous of you," Timmy confessed as he grinds his hardon into the older boy's back. "You like that don't you? Feeling my hard cock, hearing me swear. Xander loves the filth that I say, always making me parroting what he says, he gets off on it." Supplied Timmy as he continued his actions and started scratching the former thief back.

Griff was beside himself. Whoever was working him over was finding new buttons that made him feel ecstatic, alive and buzzing for more. It took everything he had not to make a sound, and the only reason why he didn't was to see what the kid has planned for him next, after all, if the others awoke he be getting fucked regardless.

Timmy's hand moved down his back, leaving a faint red scratch in its wake. It continued down to his crack and further till it reached his excited hot hole. His finger teased his entrance as he bent down and started making hickeys on the new boy's back.

Griff wanted to beg and plead for his fingers to bury themselves in his depth and to prevent doing so he buried his face in his Pillow and uttered his distress to it instead. Timmy loved the power he had to the newest Grizzly; he can see and feel the shivers, jerks and the faint sounds of moans that escape the hot campers lips.

Wanting to see how he will respond as his fingers wiggle its way into him he began to do just that. The tongue action, the load of Xander, Ravi and Jorge, and Griff being an experienced bottom resulted in easy access for Timmy who has never before topped before this day.

The younger boy was getting off into being the top and could see himself doing this again on other special occasions, but even though being in charge was exciting he was not willing to give up submitting to a horny man. He heard a sigh of contentment as his finger made its way all the way in and wiggled about inside the older boy.

"Give me your pillow." He asked the cute grizzly just realizing now that the two of them did not know the others name.

Puzzled by the order and not wanting to be "punished" he handed over one of the pillows and wondered if he should pass over the remaining on or start using it as his gag.

With his free hand, he aimed and threw it at Ravi's bed, hitting the cute nerd from India that was adopted by the Ross family. He jerked awake and was immediately shushed by Timmy as Griff was too busy moaning into his pillow as the younger boy's two fingers moved in and out of his ass.

"Come over here and suck my cock," Timmy whispered.

"Timmy is that you?" asked a confused Ravi just as quietly as he waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness and make sense of things. ' _Since when did Timmy start giving orders'?_

"Yeah it's me, now start sucking my dick there is a hungry hole right here I need to fuck, and for fuck's sake don't wake the others." He quietly ordered.

Ravi started to remember the last few times he was with Timmy and what he was looking forward, today must be the kid's birthday, and he seemed to have chosen Griff to be his gift to himself. With barely a sound the youngest Ross son made his way over to Griff's bed and admired Timmy's ass as he had it sticking out. Ravi out of habit more than anything else let his hardening cock rub back and forth his crevice as his hands reached around and started stroking his cut cock and the other tugging on his hairless balls.

This is not what Timmy had wanted, but it felt too good to shoot down immediately, so he let the Councilor in Training have his way for now, but he was deadset on having the older boy chock on his dick. He bit down once more on his victim ass, wanting all the boys to know he laid claim to it before he started working a third finger inside the new guy.

Griff was enjoying himself but wondered if he might be overacting as he had bigger and thicker things inside his ass then the wild boys fingers, but something tells him that today was a unique and rare occurrence and Griff didn't want to damper the event by pointing this out. The third finger and the stretching were when he really just started to get into the anal play.

When Ravi's cock was purely focused on Timmy's hole was when he decided to force Ravi to suck his meat, he couldn't afford to let the nerd sink himself into his ass, or he will forget his purpose for this morning and bottom like he always do. With Ravi's hand playing with his groin he couldn't back forward, so his ass was out of reach, he couldn't back up as he only will be helping the CIT to penetrate him. With just one hand free he reached back and took hold of Ravi's balls and started to squeeze it.

"What the fuck Timmy?" Ravi groaned out.

"I asked you to suck me not to fuck me. Have I made myself clear?"

"Y-Y-yes." Ravi gasp as more pressure was applied.

Letting go, Timmy ordered Griff "Slut" to turn around so he can finally get a good look at him as Ravi comfort his sore balls. The birthday boy almost regretted waking Ravi up as he could have 69 the slut before breeding him.

"Ok, I am going to lay down on the bed and Ravi you will suck me, do a good job at it, or I swear you will pay for it later." Timmy looked deep into Ravi chocolate brown eyes trying to express how serious he was, a part of Timmy hoped Ravi, in turn, will punish him after he was done and bottoming for him and the other boys, he hopes so. "Slut," he said pointing at Griff. "I want you to straddle my face so I can blow you." Timmy licked his lips; it's been some time since he tasted some new cum.

He moaned as he took the Slut's uncut cock into his mouth as Ravi took his smaller length into his own mouth. He knew from experience how amazing it felt getting blown and fingered at the same time and provided the unnamed boy that treatment. Ravi possibly scared just sucked and licked his prick. Griff hoped his upcoming mornings at this lame camp would start off in the same manner. If he knew in advance how his future days would progress, he would have jumped for joy.

Ravi wanted to fuck someone; his hand played with his cock as he blew Timmy as he sucked on the small member he was imagining facefucking the wild boy. Timmy was too excited at the prospect of topping such a cute slut he was growing bored sucking and wanted to get to fucking.

"Ravi come and take hold of the slut's ankles, its time for me to breed my first ass."

Timmy was excited and nervous, he was afraid he would cum too soon, and that will be embarrassing. While he composes himself, he started fingering the new guy exposed hole while the guy in question was attempting to get Ravi's balls in his mouth.

Deciding that he was as ready as he will ever be he removed his fingers and lined it up to the boy's entrance and sank his cock into the warmth and foreign territory. It amazed him how tight the guy was, especially after seeing him be double fucked by Ravi and Jorge. Poor Ravi he smirked, looked like he was on the verged of fainting being pressed up so close to Jorge.

"Fuck you are amazingly tight." He just had to say it. Griff who was stretching his tongue out as far as possible to lick the bottom of Ravi's ballsack stopped and looked at him with a smirk.

"Thanks, I am proud of my tight ass, and loving your cock making itself at home."

Timmy moved in and out slowly, still harboring some fear of cumming too soon. Ravi bent his knees so Griff could play with his balls. Ravi precum was leaking and landing on Griff's chest, with Griff's fingers scoping it up and depositing it into his mouth. Timmy wanted a taste and took hold of his hand and brought the boys fingers to his mouth and sucked it cleaned as he continued to thrust slowly in and out.

"Faster, fuck me faster please." The grizzly moaned, wanting to see and feel what this wild boy could do. He seemed well endowed for his aged and Griff wondered if there might be some truth about things growing more massive than the norm in the forest/jungle.

"Oh, shit!" gasp Griff as the little kid sped up his movement.

"That's it, Timmy, give Griff a royal fucking," Ravi added as he begun rotating his hips trying to get his cock in the newly dubbed named Grizzly. Griff was moving his head back and forth with his mouth open to capture the darker boy's cock; he moaned on occasion as Timmy's cock hit him just right. Timmy knew he wouldn't last too much longer, and before the other two campers woke up and the three of them dominate both him and Griff. Timmy wanted to see Griff shoot his load and lap up his cum, so he took hold of the older boy appendage and stroke him to the speed of his thrust.

Griff captured Ravi in his mouth and was soon sucking away. He loves cum entering him on either end and was wondering if Timmy could cum yet.

Timmy was close, but it did not seem as if Griff will be cumming anytime soon and he was disappointed in himself. Ravi was impressed with Timmy stamina knowing that the kid was new to topping and has lasted as long as he did. He barely last half this time when he fucked Stuart for the first time.

The cock was not as big or as wide as Griff is used to but it was doing an adequate job, from time to time Griff was almost sure it was a hair width away from brushing up against his prostate. It was no longer feigning pleasure but actual pleasure as he moaned around Ravi cock, he almost creamed himself as he felt the boy's hand take hold of him. Griff wondered if he should allow himself to cum or wait to be ordered too.

With a cry of anguish, from failing to get Griff to cum and pleasure Timmy dry cum in Griff's ass and woke up Xander and Jorge. Griff feeling Timmy's spasm cock decided to cum and damned any future punishment and ropes of purely white cock was shotting out of his uncut cock.

Ravi was pleased as he withdrew his wet, sleek cock out of Griff's mouth he and his three cabin grizzles have holes to feel and a sloppy second hole to share. He watched as the birthday quickly licked clean the pool of cum on Griff's chest with a zealous intensity.

' _Now this will be fun_.' Ravi thought as he grabbed the younger boys legs and moved them apart exposing his pinkish hairless hole, as Xander and Jorge made their way other.

* * *

More is on the way, promise! – H.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know by leaving a review or PM if you are a member. Needless to say feel free to read my other stories.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Griff was in misery as he tried once more to continue the arts and craft project that was meant to be working on. It was so lame, and the cum that he could feel seeping out of his ass was not helping.

Feed up with the whole thing, he got up and left, turning a deaf ear to Lou shouting at him to return to his seat and continue threading the string through his beads.

He returned to his cabin not sure if he was hoping for it to be empty or for it to be occupied with some of his cabin mates having sex. He did not count on Lou following him out and quickly realized his best chance of escape was to lose her in the woods, so he ran.

He was young, fit, and unlike Lou didn't have the rest of the campers to worry about. So he either lost her, or she gave up to look after them, Griff did not know nor particularly care which. His thoughts were on the cum that was still trailing down his hole and leg.

The thirteen-year-old boy stripped out of his clothes, and his hands immediately went to his ass, spreading his cheeks apart and trying to stretch his fingers towards his hole. When he felt a copious amount of cum he scooped it up as best, he could too suck it off his fingers.

He was unaware of a nerdy looking boy from Camp Champion creeping up behind him with a collar, lead, muzzle and a dog tail butt plug in a bag, reaching in he grabbed the muzzle.

"At last, I found you Timmy!" cried out Franklin Delgado as he jumped him behind and tried to get the muzzle attached. He had a small window of opportunity, extremely small, as Griff was merely taken by surprised he soon realized he could get overpower the older boy with eased but decided to find out what he had planned for Timmy.

Once the muzzle was on "Timmy" seemed to have lost the will to fight, and the collar, lead, and butt plug were easily put on, the butt plug more so as he eagerly back up into it. With the hunting down of the nude wild boy, and the capture of said boy Franklin was feeling proud, horny and excited to finally present his prize to Erik who promised they get dominated the younger boy together. _Though he looks to be just two years younger, I imagined it is a bit more than that!_ Shrugging off the little doubt, he started tagging on the lead for his captive to follow.

It took almost as long to return to the designated area as it was to hunt down the kid as Franklin found himself getting lost but they soon made it back to a shocked and impatient Erik.

"You idiot!" he cried out to Franklin, "who the fuck is this?" he continued, gesturing towards Griff.

"T-T-t-Timmy, Sir" stuttered Franklin, uncertain as to why his counselor was upset with him. _He has to be Timmy there can't be that many nude boys living in these woods!_

"That is not Timmy! I don't know who the fuck it is, but he is not the birthday boy who I promised can breed your ass."

This news upset Franklin on two levels: He failed his councilor, and his ass was going to be full with another cock that didn't belong to his 'Sir.'

While Griff didn't mind the verbal thrashing that his capturer was getting his time could be better spent, so he got closer to the oldest boy and started humping his leg while trying to get his hands down the unknown boy's leg.

The other boy's eyes open wider at the scene, and Griff was sure he mouthed thank you when Erik lost all interest and started fondling the boy's cock. Since the plan seemed back on track, Franklin figured it was safe to undress also and hopefully topping wasn't a lie his counselor told him to trick him into doing all the grunt work.

Griff was between the two campers his cock no longer humping Erik's leg but pressed up to be beside Erik's own with the older stronger guy stroking them both of together. Franklin was at his back, trying to make as much physical naked contact as possible, his cock rubbing against alongside the butt plug he inserts now he just wants to remove it as it was poking him. Both of them was necking him on either side making Griff grateful that he couldn't really melt from the duel sensation.

"I do get to fuck him, right?" asked Franklin when he eased away and admired the hickey he just made.

Erik reply was the sucking and grunts as he worked on Griff's neck, not wanting to push, anger Erik or seem too eager to fuck his first ass he resumed munching on the suctible neck while wrapping his hands around the slim boy and began playing with the boy's nipple. He closed his eyes and tried to pretend it was his 'Sir' that was emitting the muffled moaning of pleasure he was providing.

Franklin moved towards his earlobe his eyes still closed while thinking of another, he gently bit down and nibbles on it. The promising smell of sex was adding fuel to the already horny nerd, but with his nose so close to this boy he knew it wasn't Conor as his pillow smelt differently from the differences of hair products.

Erik has left various red blemishes on Griff's neck and shoulder and started making his way down, he swatted Franklin hand away so he could access the erect nipple of the exposed and aroused camper. Erik enjoyed sucking male and females tits but sucking cock was not his favorite activity, so he will get the nerd to do it for him. His mouth attached itself to the boy's flat chest and sucked away while licking that enjoyable nub.

If Griff weren't muzzled his sounds would have sparked new tales of the woods harboring a ghost or beast as everyone would have heard his cries of passion. His cock jerking in Erik's grip due to the wildly bucking of his hips as he tried to get himself off. His own hand grabbing on the handsome stranger for support.

"Let's get rid of the muzzle and butt plug, this bitch is ready for some cock in both his holes," Erik commented, feeling the irregular jerking and the precum oozing onto his hand and cock.

Franklin went about doing his bidding, first undoing the straps to his muzzle once his mouth was free Erik forced his head towards his erect nipple. With that task done his hands went towards the dog tail and taking the time to wiggle it about first he eventually pulled it out anxious to start rimming the handsome stranger.

The end of the doggie tail that was in the boy's ass had a thick coating of cum that Franklin wanted to taste but first, he wanted to see this forest whore taste himself. Grinding his cock against the now free ass crack he offered the end of the dildo to Griff who stuck out his tongue and begun liking his cream, the sight almost had Franklin shooting his load.

"Your ass will be the first sloppy seconds I ever fucked," Franklin informed him choosing to neglect to mention it will also be his first time topping.

Erik glanced up and saw the kid taste the cream that comes from his ass, he too wanted a taste and demanded it.

Immediately he tasted Xander, he had sucked him off and devour his cum enough to recognized that load even with the combination of other boy's load, how he missed his first boyfriend and crush.

"Been having some councilors cock have we?" he asked the unknown boy before diving in for a kiss. He rarely ever kiss his bottoms except if they just swallowed a load or more and he wasn't too sure why he did so now. He did taste cum since he just licked some up, but it wasn't enough to satisfy his needs.

Franklin was surprised at Erik's odd behavior and decided it was better to ask forgiveness than permission, so he grabbed himself, lined up and pushed his cock into unknown territory. It was so warm and the squishing, slurping sounds the cum load in his ass was a huge turn on for the young boy as he slowly thrust in and out always careful not to rush as he wanted to savor this moment.

Erik swallowed the moans the stranger gave his tongue dominating the submissive boy while thinking he would enjoy the sight of Xander's whore being spit roasted. Looking over the unknown boy he could see the twerp camper of his biting his lower lip with an intense look on his face. He knew a lot about this Sir person Franklin was always talking about, it was no surprise that Sir never spread his legs for this nerd, _he clearly is trying not to cum_ he thought with a smirk.

Breaking the kiss, he ordered the forest imp to get on all fours and open up, with no hesitation Griff eagerly did so, and after slapping the boy's face with his cock a few times, he slipped right inside the parted lips. Fuck, his good! Could teach the nerd a thing or two, Erik thought as soon as Griff got down to business.

Franklin had to pull out, any longer and he would have cum in the younger boys ass. While he would love to feel his cock erupt in that nice tight warm ass he feared Erik will tease him relentlessly for cumming so soon, so Franklin got nice and comfortable on the ground and started eating out Griff's ass.

Erik was not pleased to see that his camper was eating his former lover jism, he wanted that load to smear against his boner, to erupt inside that inviting hole and have their two loads to intermingle once more like countless times before. Gripping the forest whore hair and pulling him off his cock he ordered Franklin to face their captured prey on all fours and with evident fear on his councilors voice Franklin jumped to it.

Standing in between the two younger boys with his back turned towards Griff he treated Franklin with the same treatment that he gave Griff earlier. His cock was slapped against the Camp Champion newest camper with Griff's spit and Erik's precum being pelted on his face, Franklin having found a taste for cum opened his mouth in hopes for droplets to enter his mouth while also trying to lick the older teen fleeting shaft.

"Bad camper, bad!" he said while hammering the nerd with his cock, "you never eat an ass out till everyone has cum inside said ass, or in that person mouth or body, got that?"

Seeing that he wasn't going to suck his boner anytime soon, Franklin nodded his head while looking bashfully towards the ground.

"Good, see that you remember that in future, now be a good boy and stay down there while I fuck the shit out of our newest friend. Afterward, it is your turn."

A wild smile blossomed on Griff's face, he was starting to feel neglected while watching the older boy's ass and hearing the slapping of this boy's cock against the other boy's face. Once Erik moved so he was behind Griff Franklin saw the excitement on Griff's face and found himself turned on by it and the situation they were in, Damn we are lucky that he can go for three rounds straight .

Griff no longer having his mouth full of a cock was moaning and groaning while his ass was used for another boy's pleasure. Franklin being face to face with him, saw every facial expression and grunt that he gave and it resulted with Franklin needing to be used or to get off, so his hand moved off the forest flower and gripped himself he shuffled a little further and kiss the handsome stranger.

Erik was enjoying the slurping noises coming from Xander's whore's ass due to the remaining cum still up to theirs. He was also enjoying the envious and awe look on the nerds face, Franklin was without a doubt a submissive bottom boy who he suspected just lost his one chance to experience cumming in an ass.

The slurping noises were soon met with the slapping of flesh on flesh as he pounded away. He hoped that when they parted that this kid will tell Xander and describe his assailants, Xander will without a doubt know it was him and be livid to learn that he took his toy for a ride. _An eye for an eye, Franklin just might learn that I've been taking it easy on him once Xander is through with him._

His hands started caressing the boy, feeling every shiver Griff made while watching the two campers kiss it out without breaking for air. He gripped the boy's hips as he felt his approaching orgasm beginning to peak. With a wild unabandoned, he jackhammered into the unknown boy's ass and shot his load deep inside.

Feeling the warm seed spread itself within him Griff broke the kiss and bask in the feelings within him, he panted and enjoyed the feeling of the hard cock still buried inside him, shooting any remaining shots and giving the occasional spasm.

He hopes that after the older boy is done breeding the nerd's ass that he be allowed to bury his face into his molds and devour the plentiful load that will soon be there.

* * *

More is on the way, promise! – H.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know by leaving a review or PM if you are a member. Needless to say feel free to read my other stories.


End file.
